


Lives of Those in the Background

by RedReap1812



Series: Pact of Wizards and Witches [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Awesome friendships, Developing Friendships, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Other, Possible Romance, Possible violence, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReap1812/pseuds/RedReap1812
Summary: What if the events of Cursed Child never happened? What if our heroes had more kids? Well, let's find out. This is their first year.(I never finished reading Cursed Child, so I don't know the events, so I just made it like that. Sorry.)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pact of Wizards and Witches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985848
Kudos: 7





	1. Brief Character Explanation (My OCs Introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fanfic is the result of me asking my friends if they wanted a fanfic of us in the Hogwarts universe, interacting with the canon characters. Me and my friends are HORRIBLE at coming up with names, so we just made up some first names while taking the last names of the canon characters (meaning, we're the kids of the canon characters). So the OCs in this fanfic are based on my, if not my friends in real life, so don't judge. I also partly wrote this to practice my writing skills, since I'm an amateur. I'm sorry if I have mistakes, but feel free to correct them!
> 
> PS: the series title is our GC name, so don't say anything if it sucks to you. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the OCs' brief description. The first few chapters after this will be each of their POVs while they're being sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC's here are based on my friends. So no insulting comments, please.

Characters (OC's):

Archimedes Prometheus Lovegood Scamander: Son of Rolf and Luna Scamander, brother of Artemis Scamander. Pureblood. Gryffindor. Tall, tousled black hair styled slightly upwards, pale skin, wears glasses. Nickname: Arc.

Artemis Lyndon Lovegood Scamander: Son of Rolf and Luna Scamander, brother of Archimedes. Pureblood. Ravenclaw. Short, messy black hair, slightly pale skin, sometimes wears glasses. Nickname: Art.

Robert Nolan Tonks Lupin: Son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Half-blood. Gryffindor. Tall, black hair, light brown skin. Metamorphmagus. Nickname: Rob.

Minerva Marie Greengrass Malfoy: Daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Pureblood. Slytherin. Average height, curly, long, dark brown hair (usually in a bun), light brown skin. Nickname: Minnie/Min.

Alec Bell Rosier: Daughter of Evan and Katie Rosier. Half-blood. Hufflepuff. Short, wavy brown hair (usually in a ponytail), light brown skin. Nickname: none.

Emma Jean Macmillan Finnigan: Daughter of Seamus and Susan Finnigan. Half-blood. Ravenclaw. Tall, long black hair (usually in a ponytail or let down), slightly tan but otherwise pale skin. Nickname: Em/Ems.

You will learn more about them in the future chapters! :)


	2. The Sorting of Arc Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archimedes Scamander, an 11 year old Pureblood in Hogwarts. His experience during his Hogwarts House Sorting.

Arc isn't nervous. He would swear left and right that he ISN'T nervous. Art should shut his bloody mouth. The 2 Scamander brothers are currently standing in the Great Hall, waiting anxiously for their names to be called. Arc doesn't know why his hands suddenly turned clammy, or why his stomach is churning horribly, all he does know is that he and his brother Artemis have not been called, yet.

"When do you reckon our names will be called?" Arc turned to his brother who asked the question, who looks both impatient and nervous. He tried to smile reassuringly at his brother, but it seems he failed, seeing that his brother's fidgeting has increased slightly. Arc ran a hand through his hair unconsciously, a nervous tic he, for some reason, has. "Don't worry, brother. It won't be long now." He grinned, trying to hide his nervousness that he DOES NOT have. Art looked at him with doubt written all over his face. But said "Sure," uncertainly anyways.

"Scamander, Archimedes!" Deputy Headmaster Flitwick called out loudly.

Arc gulped, sending a small smile to his brother before stepping forward. He can sense people's eyes burning on his back, making him walk straighter than he already was. Being a Pureblood can be quite hard, he has to admit. He continued walking forward before stopping for a moment in front of the stool, then sat down on it. He felt the Sorting Hat being placed on his head, he steeled himself, not wanting to appear so nervous, partly for his own pride, and another part to maybe help calm his brother, at least a little bit.

'Well, well. Look who we have here.' Arc had to refrain himself from flinching. 'Another Scamander. But what's this? He's different from his family.' The voice continued. 'Different? How?' Arc thought to himself, worrying that it might be something bad.

The voice-now Arc discovers, is the hat, chuckles. 'Not in a bad way, boy. It's quite interesting, indeed.' Arc let out a silent sigh of relief. 'Hmm. A good mind, great potential for a lot of wisdom. Could you be Ravenclaw?' Arc smiled, that was his mum's house. 'Maybe not. How about Slytherin? No, not that either.' The hat paused for a while, thinking. 'Oh, I'm sure you will have great potential here. You are quite different, after all.' Arc's heart raced, nervous and excited to know which house he will belong to. He unconsciously starts to grin, way too excited but enough control to not bounce on his feet. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts out.

There was an applause, coming from the table of the Gryffindors. Arc looked toward his brother, a big smile on his face as he stood up from the stool. He saw Artemis grinning at him happily with two thumbs up.


	3. The Sorting of Art Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis Scamander, an 11 year old Pureblood in Hogwarts. His experience during his Hogwarts Sorting.

Artemis, very much like his brother, doesn't like to admit when he is scared. But he can't keep lying to himself, and he now admits that he is, in fact, scared. 

Arc, his brother, has just finished his own sorting, and he surprisingly got Gryffindor. Art was surprised, he always thought that his brother would be a Hufflepuff like their father and grandfather, he seemed so much like one. But he was very happy for him, he got the same house as the Harry Potter! Now, Art was pretty scared, knowing he'll be called next, they just picked Arc first because he was considered the older one. He just hopes now that he'll be the same house as his brother.

"Scamander, Artemis!" the Deputy Headmaster Flitwick called out loudly again.

Artemis turned toward the Gryffindor table nervously, searching for his brother. Once his eyes caught his brother's, he saw his brother smile encouragingly, filling Artemis with determination. Artemis walked forward and sat on the stool. Then he felt the Sorting Hat being placed on his head, covering his eyes. 'Well, that's just fantastic,' he thought, irritated. 'Woah there, boy.' An amused voice said in his mind. Artemis jumped, startled, but composed himself quickly. 'Oh, you're in my mind, aren't you?' Artemis asked in his mind to the voice, albeit a little shaky. 'That is correct, young one.' The voice replied. Artemis started to slowly relax.

'Hmm. Where should I put you?' the voice-the Hat, Art realized with another jump, pondered. 'You're quite brave, maybe Gryffindor?' Art's heart leaped, 'Gryffindor,' he wants to be with his brother. 'Slytherin? You make a fine leader, as well.' Art thought about that for a while, while sounding pretty nice, he probably wouldn't feel comfortable in there. 'Hm...' the Hat mused for a moment before deciding. 'I know where I should place you.' the hat smiled. Artemis's heart was practically beating out of his chest, anticipation filling up his whole body.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts out loud, just like he did for his brother, Arc.

'Wait, what?' Artemis thought, stunned. The hat snorted (can he even do that?), 'You'll do well there, boy.' the hat said, right before he was taken off of Art's head. Artemis squinted at the sudden brightness, but then he heard the clapping coming from the Ravenclaw table. Everyone with a welcoming smile and excitement shining in their eyes. He smiled when he saw his brother clapping for him, then thought that even if he didn't want to be Ravenclaw (and was honestly quite frustrated and upset about it), he guesses that it will be just fine.


	4. The Sorting of Minerva Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva Malfoy, an 11 year old Pureblood in Hogwarts. Her experience during her Hogwarts Sorting.

To say Minerva is nervous, would be an understatement. She is bloody TERRIFIED. The Scamander brothers have just finished their sorting, and she is partly sure she will be next. She isn't as scared for the sorting as other students normally are, she's more nervous about how others will look at her. Her father, Draco Malfoy, was known to be a bad person, and she doesn't want to be seen as a bad person here.

Don't get her wrong, she loves her father, both her parents (even though her mother's been dead for a while now), but sometimes she wishes her father was a better person in the past. She just hopes her reputation won't get affected because of her father's reputation. She glances around discreetly, anxiety filling her chest at the thought of people looking at her with disgust or suspicion. She breathes a sigh of relief, seeing no one staring or looking at her.

"Malfoy, Minerva!" Deputy Headmaster Flitwick called out. Minerva tensed.

She took in a deep breath, trying to calm down while walking forward. Despite her obvious inner fear, she kept her stance proud and confident, as a true Pureblood should be. She stopped right before the stool, hesitating before sitting down, then feeling the Sorting Hat being placed on her head. Her eyes were partially covered, but she could still see the Great Hall in front of her.

'Oh, another Malfoy.' A voice said in her head. It took all of Minerva's willpower to not flinch violently. 'Y-you-' she doesn't understand how she can stutter in her mind, but apparently, she can. 'Oh, but you're different than them, I see. You're quick-tempered and self-righteous,' the voice-is it the hat?- continued. 'like a Gryffindor', Minerva took in a sharp breath, her father would not like that. 'Not a bad mind, either. Ravenclaw, perhaps?' 'That doesn't sound so bad.' Minerva thought to herself. 'Hm...' the hat pondered.

It took longer than Minerva expected for her to be sorted. It really didn't help her already quick breathing, she really is trying to stop from having a panic attack now, the only thing making her keep her self-control being her pride.

After a few minutes, the hat finally decided. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted out loud.

Minerva didn't know whether to feel proud or nervous that she was put in the usual Malfoy house. But she decided to think about it later, the only feeling in her chest being relieved that the Slytherins weren't looking at her badly. They were actually clapping for her, and, for the first time since her mother died, Minerva grinned widely.


	5. The Sorting of Rob Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Lupin, an 11-year-old Half-blood in Hogwarts. His experience during his Hogwarts Sorting.

Robert stood statue-still in the Great Hall. In all honesty, he doesn't know what to feel. Whether he should feel nervous, excited, or anything else.

He knows that his parents were part of the war, and they died heroes. But he doesn't know if other people knew about it, so he just kept quiet (for once) and waited for his name to be called. Robert knew he would be called soon, the Scamander brothers and that Malfoy girl have just finished their sortings, after all. He wasn't known for his particular patient attitude or proud stance, despite being a pretty confident person. However, he does straighten up the moment he sees the Deputy Headmaster go back to looking at his scroll.

"Lupin, Robert!" the Deputy called out.

'Bloody hell..' Robert curses inwardly when he sees a number of students start to look around when his name was called. They do recognize him, after all. He starts to walk toward the stool where the last few students have sat on, then sat down. He felt the Sorting Hat being place on his head and he ducked his head down.

'Ah, the son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.' a voice in his head suddenly appears. Robert's eyes widen a fraction while he startled unnoticeably. 'A metamorphmagus like your mother, I see.' the voice added. 'Yeah..' Robert confirmed, uncertainly. 'Hmm. You're very honest, maybe even to the point of being brutally so, perhaps a Hufflepuff?' the corners of his mouth tilted upwards slightly, knowing his mum was one. 'Quite cunning, too. Maybe Slytherin?' Robert let out a hint of a smirk forming on his face, 'Not bad,' he thought. 'Interesting, indeed.' the hat, he realized, said.

After a few moments, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Robert grinned. He's like his father, would he be proud?

Robert stood up on his feet and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to the Scamander brother who was sorted there. 'Arc, was it?' he thought, trying to remember the face. "Hello, mate. Archimedes Scamander, but you better bloody call me Arc." Arc smiled, sticking his hand out. He raised an eyebrow, still grinning from his sorting, "Hello to you. Robert Lupin, call me Rob if you'd like." He took his hand.


	6. The Sorting of Alec Rosier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Rosier, an 11-year-old Half-blood in Hogwarts. Her experience during her Hogwarts House Sorting.

This is the most nervous Alec has ever felt in her life! She doesn't know why, though. She knows her parents will love her and be proud of her no matter what house she might get, but she guesses she can't really help it.

She just witnessed the sorting of the 2 Scamander brothers and the Malfoy daughter. She was a bit surprised to see the 2 brothers in different houses, she thought family members usually got into the same house, but it's not her problem. Alec was also surprised when it took the hat long to decide what house the Malfoy daughter would choose. She recently learned that the Malfoy girl's father, Draco Malfoy, once cursed her mother while they were in school. She was both angry and concerned when she had heard that story. Why would a student want to even curse another student?

"Rosier, Alec!" Alec heard her name being called out.

Alec inhaled shakily, and she started to step forward. People must be surprised since Alec is usually a boy's name. She continued to walk forward until she stopped and sat down on the stool. The feeling of the hat being placed on her head made her jolt slightly, but she quickly relaxed again, knowing it was safe. 'H-hello?' Alec greeted hesitantly. Her parents already told her about the hat being inside her head so she wouldn't worry or panic about it. 'Oh? Rosier's child.' the voice, which Alec assumes is the hat, said.

'Y-yes, I am. I reckon you're the hat?' Alec replied, gaining a bit more confidence in talking. 'Why yes. It seems your parents must have told you about me. I'm honored. Send them my thanks.' the hat chuckled, well, she thinks he did. Alec smiled, she'll tell mum. 'Where should I put you?' the hat pondered. 'Gryffindor? You're quite chivalrous.' Alec had to refrain from shaking, she had to admit that she was bloody excited to know her house. 'You're also very ambitious, Slytherin perhaps?' she sobered at that. Her father was a Slytherin, he should be proud. 'Hm...' the hat continued to think for a few more moments.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts out loud. A round of applause was heard.

Alec started to grin. Hufflepuff sounded nice. She stood up from the stool and started to make her way to the Hufflepuff table, where everyone was smiling and clapping for her. Right before she arrived at the table, she caught sight of the Malfoy girl from earlier, just glancing around until her eyes landed on hers. She smiled at the other girl, who looked surprised for a moment before responding with a small smile back. It's not like she can blame her, she may be the daughter of the person who cursed her mum, but she's not her father. Alec sat down and began to make some small talk with her housemates.


	7. The Sorting of Emma Finnigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Finnigan, an 11-year-old Half-blood in Hogwarts. Her experience during her Hogwarts House Sorting.

Emma was... worried? Concerned? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that her name was going to be called soon and she really, REALLY wants to get along with her housemates. 'Dad said Hufflepuffs are the friendly ones. Gryffindors are the brave ones. Ravenclaws are the smart ones, and Slytherins are the... evil ones? No, that can't be it. They called Severus Snape a hero! Slytherins can't be evil.' she thought to herself. She always got lost in her own thoughts, her parents always teased her about it, even Emma herself didn't like her habit much, but she has to admit, it does help her calm her nerves sometimes.

She looked around, checking how many more students needed to be called. Emma saw that there was still about 2 dozen students who needed to be sorted, her included. Emma started to play with her hands while glancing around once more, trying to distract herself from her own nervousness. She looked back to the front and fixed her posture a bit more when she saw the Deputy start to read from his scroll again.

"Finnigan, Emma!" Deputy Headmaster-Professor (that's what she'll be calling him anyways) Flitwick called out.

Emma jumped. She knew she was going to be called soon, but not right after the Rosier girl. She clenched her hands tightly before letting them fall to her side, then started to walk forward, keeping her face neutral. She sat down on the stool and took a deep breath when she felt the hat being placed on her head. 'Well, well. Finnigan's daughter.' a voice said in her mind, Emma's eyes widened slightly as she flinched subtly. 'O-oh. You're the hat, I take it?' she guessed, trying to get her breathing under control. She always startled at sudden loud noises.

'Why of course. But it seems you figured it out yourself,' the hat confirmed. Emma let a small smile appear on her face. 'hm.. your mind works quite differently from others. Very interesting.' the hat continued. Her face contorted in confusion, 'What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?' she asked. 'Very honest, but you're good at lying for others' sake, and sometimes your own. Meaning you're kind. Hufflepuff, perhaps?' the hat mused. Emma's face brightened, her mum was in that house. 'You're also very courageous in your own way, maybe Gryffindor?' the hat added before he seemed to pause and think about his final decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts out loud.

'Bloody-' Emma was starting to get tired of the sudden loud noises. Not good for her heart, at all. The hat chuckled, 'you'll do great there, girl.' said the hat right before he was taken off of her head. Emma stood up and made her way to the Ravenclaw table, she smiled at the students clapping and smiling at her. She sat down next to the boy who was sorted into Ravenclaw, the Scamander brother, who just nodded at her. She nodded back, not wanting to cause discomfort. She greeted some of her other housemates and proceeded to watch the rest of the sorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Next chapter will be in Arc's POV. Thanks! :)


	8. First Day with the Gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc is having his first day in Hogwarts after his Sorting! Let's see how it goes.

Arc woke up earlier than usual, excited for the day ahead. He looked to his left, his eyesight a bit blurry because he doesn't have his glasses on, and saw his new friend Robert, still sound asleep. Arc smiled at his sleeping friend while he grabbed then slipped his glasses on. He stood up from his bed and went to his wardrobe to prepare his robes for the day. After he prepared anything, he went into the loo and started to shower.

While Arc was showering, he heard a thud and groan. He laughed out loud, guessing that Robert probably fell off his bed. He turned off the shower and got his towel, wrapping it around his hips and stepped out of the loo. "Good morning, mate." Arc grinned at his only dormmate. Him and Rob were the last two students who didn't have a dorm, so the professors just made them room together in the last available dorm.

"Morning." Robert's voice was deeper than usual, 'probably because he just woke up,' Arc thought, amused.

"Go shower. I'll wait for you." Arc replied, walking towards his bed where he prepared his robes and uniform. "Aye, sir." came Rob's response while he was walking into the loo. He yawned loudly from the loo, which made Arc smile with mirth while getting his trousers on.

By the time Robert was done in the shower, Arc was still putting his robes on. He blinked at Robert, surprised, 'Blimey-that was fast.' The dark skinned bloke raised an eyebrow. "What's it, mate?" he asked, walking over to his wardrobe to grab his uniform. Arc blinked again then shook his head, "Nothing. Faster, I'm bloody starving here." he complained. Robert rolled his eyes, but anyone would be able to see the smile forming on his lips.

When the two boys arrived in the Great Hall, Arc scanned the place for his brother, checking if he's made it down already, when he didn't see any sign of his brother, he nodded to Robert and they made their way to the Gryffindor table. They started to greedily pile their plates with food from the feast in front of them. There weren't many teachers up yet since Arc practically dragged them to the Great Hall so early. A few minutes later, they saw a crowd of students, majority Hufflepuff, coming into the Great hall.

Arc saw Robert widen his eyes slightly at a certain pair of students from the crowd, curious, Arc turned his head to where his friend was looking at and felt his own eyes widen. The Malfoy daughter seems to be conversing, rather happily, with the Rosier girl who got sorted into Hufflepuff the day before. "It makes sense. The Rosier family was full of Slytherins once, too." Robert commented. Arc turned to him as he replied, "Yeah." Arc allowed himself a smile, he thinks that this generation's Malfoy will be different from the past ones, if the Malfoy daughter conversing with a Half-blood is anything to go by.

The Pureblooded bloke turned back to his breakfast and continued eating, Robert following after another moment of watching the students coming in. "Do you know what our first class will be?" the metamorphogus asked, right before taking a sip from his small goblet. "If my memory serves me right, it's got to be Potions with the Ravenclaws."

Arc jumped in when Robert promptly choked on his drink. "Bollocks, mate! I didn't know you disliked Potions so much!" the pale skinned boy exclaimed, clapping the boy on the back.

Coughing, Rob looked at him. "Whatever gave that away?" he croaked out, "That drink was bloody cold!" Arc looked at the drink his friend had put back on the table, and saw that there were indeed multiple ice cubes in it, he barked out a surprised laugh. "That's brilliant!" the glasses wearing boy continued to laugh while his friend glared at him.

Arc sobered after a few seconds, but still snickering a bit. "Hush it, you git." Rob grumbled, Arc grinned at him. Then they both heard the doors of the Great Hall being opened again, the two friends turned their heads to see who's arrived. It looked to be the Ravenclaws this time, Arc looked again for his brother and saw him walking in with a girl a few inches taller than him. Arc was a bit surprised, not about his brother being the shorter one, his brother was always quite short for his age, his brother usually took a while longer to become friends with girls rather than boys. He supposes they aren't exactly friends yet since they aren't talking, but they seemed comfortable with each other.

He saw Art stop and start to look around, presumably for him, Arc noticed the girl looked at him questioningly before realization crossed her face and she continued her way over to the Ravenclaw table. Arc raised his hand and waved a bit to catch his brother's attention, it seems like he caught it because he saw his brother perk up and start to make his way to their table. "Hey Arc." Artemis smiled when he reached where him and Robert were sitting.

"Morning, Art. We've got Potions together after breakfast." Arc responded back with a smile of his own. Art nodded, then he turned to Robert who was not-so-subtly watching them. "Hello. It's a pleasure. Artemis Scamander, I reckon your friends with my brother. You can call me Art." Art raised his hand in greeting.

"Likewise. I'm Robert Lupin, call me Rob if you'd prefer. Arc here told me a tad bit about you." Robert nodded in greeting with a small smile. The Ravenclaw turned back to his brother, "I've got to go to my table. I'll see you in class." Art patted his shoulder lightly and nodded to Robert before taking off to his own table. Arc saw his brother sit down next to the same girl earlier, who was already starting to eat and started to pile his own plate with food much like Arc himself did earlier.

"Hey, want to check out the kitchens before going to class?" Robert asked suddenly. Arc snapped his head to his friend, startled. "Where did that bloody call from?" He questioned the taller bloke. Said boy shrugged and replied, "Just curious." Arc raised an eyebrow at that. After he noticed that the wanker won't talk, he shrugged. 'Why not?', "Sure, let's go then." The pale skinned boy stood up and picked up his bag, pulling the strap over his shoulder, the dark skinned boy following his example. They made their way to the kitchens.


	9. First Day with the Ravenclaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Artemis's first day in Hogwarts! How would it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Artemis's POV for this chapter. Enjoy! :)

Artemis woke up with a start. He seemed to have fallen out of bed. His roommate, whose name was Simon Fletcher, jumped. "You okay?!" He asked, frantic and kneeling down beside him, helping him sit up.

"I'm okay. Thank you, Simon." Art smiled, accepting the help. "Are you done getting ready?" The shorter boy asked as he noticed Simon in his uniform already. "Yeah, I was just about to wake you." Simon replied, nodding. Artemis stood up, "I'll start showering then, you can go without me, thanks again." he assured. Simon hesitated first, but seeing Art's reassuring smile made him nod with a smile, before grabbing his bag and leaving their shared dorm.

Art got into the shower, and sighed contentedly at the warm water. He cleaned himself up for a few minutes before stepping out and grabbing a towel on the way to his wardrobe. He took out his uniform and robes and laid it out on his bed. He dried his hair first before dressing up. He was already starting to pick up his bag when he heard some chatter outside. 'Seems like they're going down now.' he thought. He went outside his dorm to the common room, where he found the girl who nodded back at him yesterday fixing something in her bag.

She looked up and noticed him, her eyes widened a fraction before smiling and raising a hand in greeting. He copied the action with a smile before they seemed to have a silent agreement and started to leave for the Great Hall together.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Art found his brother chatting with another Gryffindor and went over to talk for a little while then walked to his own table and sat down beside the girl he was with earlier. He started to pile his plate with food when he saw the girl (he maybe should start calling her the Finnigan girl or something) already start eating. "I'm sure you already know what our first period should be?" He tried to ask casually to Finnigan. She turned her head to him, swallowing her food. "Yes. Potions, was it?" she tilted her head at him, he nodded. She nodded back and they both went back to eating.

They both finished relatively fast, Finnigan looked at him questioningly, as if asking him, 'are you ready? Wanna walk together?' He smiled at her consideration for him, and picked up his bag to show his agreement in walking with her. She smiled happily, then they started to make their way to Potions. "My name is Emma, I reckon you forgot." she commented suddenly. He turned to her, a bit gobsmacked, but quickly shook out of his stupor when she, Emma, spoke again, "Artemis, right?" she asked to confirm his name.

He gave her a smile, "Yes, I'm surprised you remembered," he chuckled before adding, "you can call me Art, though." She raised an eyebrow at the nickname but nodded anyway. "Nice name, mate." Emma complimented with a sincere smile. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow now.

"Not even my brother has said that to me, like, ever." Art laughed. Emma snorted in return, "Your brother, the guy who's name is Archimedes? It's a nice name, just quite different but, really?"

Art laughed even harder, even Emma started giggling herself at his laugh.

"We're here." Emma looked at him as she said it. Artemis nodded back in agreement. They walked in and looked for a seat. They decided on sitting near where Arc and Robert we're sitting. "Hey Arc, your brother is here." He heard Robert say to his brother as he and Emma were preparing their things. The messy haired boy then heard his brother call out, "Art, you ate fast." Artemis looked at his brother, shrugged, then stuck out his tongue, which prompted an amused snort from Emma. Art then put his hand out to the direction of the black haired girl beside him.

"Arc, Robert, this is Emma. Emma, this is my brother, Arc, and Robert." He introduced his new friend to his brother and his friend.

"Hey, I'm Archimedes. I'd rather be called Arc, though. It's a pleasure," his brother raised a hand in greeting with a smile. Robert huffed, "you basically forced me to call you Arc. Guessed you should treat the ladies better?" The dark skinned boy smirks, before turning to Emma, changing his smirk to a friendly smile, "As Artemis here already said, I'm Robert. Call me Rob, if you'd like." He mock saluted at her.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Emma, Emma Finnigan." She mock saluted back at Robert with a playful smile while she changed her two finger salute to a friendly wave when she turned to Arc. They all settled down. The Professor wasn't there yet since they were quite early, so they decided to chat.

"So, do you blokes like Potions? My mum and dad made me go to Muggle school before I got my Hogwarts letter." Emma asked curiously to the three boys with her. "Bugger, no. I've got no flair with Potions like my dad." Rob answered without missing a beat. Emma laughed and turned to the Scamander brothers, "Not really. I'm pretty average with it," Arc shrugged. Artemis snickered, "you're only average at it because mum was quite good at it. I'm pretty horrible." He said the last part to the girl beside him, who was watching them, amused. "What about you?"

Emma shrugged, "Not my best, but dad and mum said I'm tons better than they ever were at it," she smiled. Robert whistled, "expect me to be asking for help then. Only if you don't mind, though, mate." He turned to her, curious and even a tad bit desperate. She shrugged, "If you ask." He grinned at her answer.

"Hey. I'm striving for Chaser or Beater in the Quidditch team. Don't make me change my mind with your sap, mate." Emma protested, then smirked playfully. All the boys laughed at her statement. "Yeah, I want to be the Keeper, you'll be the Seeker." Robert agreed, going along with Emma with his own goals. The Scamander brothers laughed, "Sure." "I still haven't made my mind." The boys said in the same time, causing laughter to their friends. Emma spoke up after laughing, "We're so going to be known for some rivalry, huh?" The boys nodded in agreement, but secretly hoping they won't.

The 4 friends noticed some other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws coming in, and they started to quiet down and prepare themselves. They saw their Professor come in to class now, her name was Professor Anna. She smiled at the 1st years in front of her and asked, "Are you all ready for your first ever class here in Hogwarts?"

Everyone nodded, but some nodded reluctantly, mainly Robert since he disliked Potions, yet nonetheless a tad bit excited.


	10. First Day with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alec's first day at Hogwarts! She hopes it will go well...

Alec woke up bright and early, excited yet still nervous for her first day. She saw her dormmate still sleeping and decided to let her be, it was still early anyways. The so-called compassionate girl got up from bed and went to prepare her clothes before showering. After preparing her clothes, she went to the loo and started the shower.

Alec smiled, feeling the warm water running down her fingers, she stepped into the shower, yelping softly because that was hotter than she had expected, 'Bollocks.' She thought. She shook her head and continued showering, enjoying the warmth. After she had finished, she stepped out and grabbed a towel hastily and went out of the loo. The wavy haired girl saw that her dormmate has woken up already, her name was Daisy, if she remembered correctly, she hoped she did. The blonde girl smiled at her, "Good morning, Alec. I reckon you're done?" She greeted politely with a smile. Alec smiled back at her, suddenly remembering she was still just in a towel. "Yes! I'm done. Sorry if I kept you waiting." She apologized quickly, her face burning.

The pretty girl just laughed, "No worries, mate. If you're done changing, you can go ahead without me, yeah?" Alec nodded her head in agreement, smiling at her consideration. Daisy went into the loo and the short girl started fumbling to get dressed.

'What a good first impression, Alec!' She mentally scolded herself for that awkward conversation. 'Whatever. She was nice.' She added in her mind.

Once Alec has finished getting dressed, she picked up her book bag she prepared the night before and called out for Daisy, "I'll see you later!" Before going out and leaving the common room. She kept her head down and made it approximately 3 steps down the stairs before she crashed unto another body and she would've tumbled down the stairs if it weren't for the person she bumped into to catch her by the arm.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Alec stuttered, not once looking at the person she bumped into. She ducked down to pick up her fallen book bag, "Thank you so much, though!" When she stood back up did she finally have the courage to look up to the other student.

The short girl froze as she saw who it was. It was the Malfoy daughter! 'You really cocked up this time, Alec!' She thought frantically. The Malfoy looked at her in surprise, 'she must recognize me from yesterday,' Alec guessed. Malfoy-Minerva (was that her name?) was just a few inches taller than her, so she didn't really have to look up too much. The shorter girl looked down again, blushing furiously.

"Are you okay there?" A surprisingly gentle voice asked her. She looked up and saw Minerva looking at her in concern. Alec stood there in shock, not knowing how to process the question when she should be asking her that.

Suddenly realizing she hasn't answered the other girl yet, Alec replied, "Y-yes. I'm sorry for bumping into you," a beat of silence before the short girl hurriedly added, "but thank you for catching me." Minerva smiled at her, not a mischievous one, or an evil one, just a happy one, knowing that she was okay. "W-what about you? Are you alright?"

The taller girl blinked in surprise, "I'm alright. Sorry for standing in your way, I was checking my book bag in case I forgot anything." Minerva apologized, almost sheepishly. Alec quickly shook her head, "No! It's okay, I should've been watching where I was walking, after all."

"Well, okay then."

Then the small conversation turned to an awkward silence.

The wavy haired girl straightened her shoulders, not liking the awkward silence one bit. "I'm Alec. Alec Rosier, nice to meet you." She lifted her hand for a handshake with the other girl.

Minerva grinned, holding unto Alec's raised hand to shake it, "Pleasure to meet you, too. I'm Minerva," she hesitated, "Minerva Malfoy." She let go of her hand and dropped it back to her side.

"Well, Minerva, wanna walk together to the Great Hall? I'd love to be your friend!" Alec said enthusiastically, perhaps, too enthusiastically.

Minerva gave her a skeptical look for a long moment, and Alec had to refrain from fidgeting under her gaze. Then the Slytherin smiled. "Sure, let's go?"

The Hufflepuff internally cheered at the small accomplishment, she nodded and they went on their way, talking comfortably while walking to the Great Hall. When they arrived, they promised to sit together during their first class and went to their respective house table. The short Rosier sat down and started to put food on her plate, seeing that others have already started eating.

She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw that her new friend was doing the same. The light brown skinned girl grinned when the other spotted her and started digging in happily while trying to avoid some thoughts that would make her too anxious and lose her appetite. The Hufflepuff saw a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws start to leave when she was almost finished, 'They must be fast eaters, or got here early.' The girl guessed. She saw the Scamander brother, Archimedes, and his friend, (Robert Tonks?) start to get up, as well.

Once Alec finished eating, she stood up and went to the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting for Minerva to come. When she saw her new friend walking up to her, they shared a smile and made there way to their very first class in Hogwarts. Charms. They couldn't wait!

They arrived to Charms rather early, despite them getting lost a few times around the school. They picked a seat and sat down, trying to ignore the curious stares of their classmates at a Hufflepuff and Slytherin sitting together so casually. The two girls continued to talk until they saw Professor Flitwick, who is also the Deputy Headmaster, walk in. And class started.


	11. Start of a Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where all our characters meet! A rather odd one but who cares? How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 week after the events of the last 3 chapters. Multiple POV's here. Enjoy!

"Where the bloody hell are those blokes?" Emma whispered furiously to herself as she wandered around the hallways.

The Ravenclaw had just needed to ask Professor McGonagall if they were allowed to use magic in their dorms. She was pretty sure they were allowed to, but it's better to ask anyways. Emma was sure she wouldn't be anxious right now if it weren't 20 minutes until curfew and she hadn't seen Artemis in the common room where he said he'd be waiting for her. She even asked her housemates if they have seen him and they had no clue. So of course she went to the Gryffindor common room to check if he was with Arc or Robert, but alas, he wasn't there. In fact, none of them were there!

The black haired girl REALLY didn't want to be questioned why she was out so late so she tried to be as sneaky as possible. Thank Merlin for all those sports she joined in during muggle school. Suddenly, she felt a pang at leaving her own friends there behind, but pushed it away for later. She needed to find her friends. NOW.

'Library, perhaps?' She thought to herself. Emma hasn't checked there yet so it's worth a shot.

And so, she sped through the hallways as quietly as she could, pausing every time she had to take a turn to catch her breath, and look around to make sure she's going the right way and nobody is around. 'They better pay me for this.'

==========

"I hope Ems won't be missing out on this. I know Artemis left her a note, but still..." Robert thought aloud.

The two Scamander brothers stiffened. The tallest one of them raising an eyebrow. "What? Did you find something?" He scooted closer to them from where he was seated.

"N-no... just... well...." Arc trailed off nervously. Robert looked at him, confused. "We- well, I... may have forgotten to tell Emma where we are?..." Artemis rubbed the back of his neck, guiltily. It took a moment before the metamorphmagus processed their words completely before shooting up. He looked at his two friends incredulously, his mouth hanging open with his eyes wide.

"You- you're saying that you two DIDN'T tell Emma we were going to the library?!" Robert whispered loudly.

"N-no...?" Arc replied, but his tone was asking by the end. Arc shook his head, looking down. The Gryffindor brother bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, most likely trying to think of a way to explain to their female friend why they didn't leave anything to tell her where they are currently. The light brown skinned male sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face, exasperatedly. "Let's hope she's not too mad by the end of this then."

The other two nodded and went back to what they were reading about on Harry Potter. All of them got into the topic when Arc mentioned that the Privet Drive is where the Lovegood Scamander family moved to while walking back to their common rooms or dorms, so they went to leave their stuff before rushing off the to library to research.

==========

"Um... should we tell them?..." Alec asked, unsurely.

"I have no idea." Minerva deadpanned, but she was sure her friend could also see the uncertainty in her eyes while the two girls were watching the three boys from the other side of the library.

They weren't sure if the three even knew it was close to curfew time. Minerva had just forgotten one of her books at the back and Alec volunteered to come with. She had already found her book when the both of them saw three boys looking through a bunch of books, from their angle, they couldn't see what it was about. But it sure seems like they weren't studying.

The Slytherin and Hufflepuff shifted from foot to foot, hesitant. Until they heard the library doors being opened. Alec and Minerva turned their heads to the newcomer to try to make out why they would come in so late. They were surprised to see a black haired girl who's hair is tied up in a ponytail looking rather disheveled. She wasn't in her robes, just a gray sweater with a some blue accents ('Ravenclaw, then.' The curly haired girl mused), then the usual Hogwarts uniform. The girl was panting quite heavily, a faint flush to her cheeks, she seemed to have ran here, no clue to the two other girls as to why.

They saw the girl walking slowly, and the Slytherin girl got a closer look at her. 'Oh. Finnigan, was it?' She thought, realization coming across her face. The Finnigan girl looked in their direction and her eyes lit with recognition as she nodded politely but not stopping her way towards the boys.

"Arc, Artemis, Robert. You bloody blokes.." She breathed out heavily. The boys all jumped and scrambled to stand up. It was rather hilarious and she heard Alec's giggle while trying to fight off an amused smile of her own. Minerva turned to her friend, "Wanna apologize for not telling them?" She asked, amused. Alec laughed as softly as she could before nodding. They noticed the girl was talking to them rather exasperatedly and amusedly.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked. Tapping the Finnigan's shoulder. The taller girl turned her head and her eyes widened at the both of them, she probably thought they had left.

"Yes? Is there something you need? Rosier and Malfoy, right?" Finnigan answered. The Malfoy daughter was surprised. She thought that she would at least look at her with disgust or hesitance. Well, there is some hesitance, but not the bad kind. She was most likely not into talking to people until she's ready to.

"Ah, not exactly. We just wanted to apologize since we noticed you blokes and we knew it was near curfew but we didn't say anything." Minerva said in Alec's stead. The boys all froze, "WHAT?!" They screamed. Then everyone stiffened when they remembered when they were in the library. When no sound came, there was a collective sigh of relief. "Let's get out. Then we can talk, yeah?" Art suggested. Everyone nodded and the boys went to put back the books.

Minerva and Alec saw Finnigan just stand with them, re-tying her ponytail while watching the three boys fix up, glancing at them curiously every so often.

"I take it your names are Alec Rosier and Minerva Malfoy? I'm Emma, Emma Finnigan." Finnigan-Emma smiled at them after she finished fixing her hair. "Those boys are Archimedes, Artemis, and Robert." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you!" Alec said happily. When the blokes all finished, the six of them walked out, talking with each other.

Little did they know, this would be the start of a friendship of a lifetime.


	12. Morning Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of routine for our 6 students, now that they're friends.

Art was trying to find his History of Magic essay in his bag while waiting for Emma in the common room. He heard footsteps coming down and started to search more frantically for his essay when he heard Emma greet him, "Morning, mate. Sorry, did you wait long?"

The shorter boy shook his head, not once looking up despite knowing his manners, "No, it's alright. Good morning." Came Art's short answer.

The long haired girl quirked an eyebrow at him, he noticed from the corner of his eye that she hasn't tied her hair up, yet. "Okay.. are you looking for something there?" She asked, confused. Artemis sighed, finally looking up from his bag. "My History of Magic essay." He answered, groaning right after.

Emma laughed out loud at that. "Didn't you give that to Minnie last night for her to hold onto? I thought you got it back already." She tilted her head to the side with an amused smile on her face. Artemis facepalmed, 'How in the bloody hell did I forget that?!' He screamed in his mind in frustration. His friend chuckled before patting his shoulder comfortingly, "Let's just go, ya plonker." She said teasingly, he mock glared at her as she patted his back, grinning.

They made their way down for breakfast and bumped into Alec who was also walking down. "Good morning, Alec." The pair of Ravenclaws greeted the Hufflepuff at the same time. The said Hufflepuff beamed at them, "Good morning, Em, Art!" They started to walk together in a comfortable silence.

Outside the Great hall, they saw Robert, Minerva, and Arc standing there, presumably waiting for them. They had got some kind of routine now with the six of them, but today was a tad bit different. When they got closer, it seems like Minerva and Arc were arguing about something while Robert just stood to the side, watching them part amused, part concerned, and part uncomfortable. He seemed to notice them walking in their direction as he beckons them over.

When they arrived beside him, Alec greeted, "Morning Robert! What.. what's happening?" She asked the last part the in a softer voice. Emma and Art greeting him with a nod right after Alec.

"Morning you three. I have no idea. I arrived here with them arguing already. I tuned them out while waiting for you lot." Robert shrugged a tad bit helplessly as he turned back to the bickering pair. The other three also turned to watch the two. Emma studied them curiously, Art looked at them with a flat look, contemplating just walking into the Great Hall while dragging the other three with him, while Alec watched them with concern, thinking of intervening.

"Oh. They're debating about something, I reckon?" Emma guessed aloud, one hand brushing through her hair.

"Yeah. About what? Is what I don't know," Robert answered, as he looked longingly towards the Great Hall. The Scamander brother laughed at that, wondering how long he's been waiting. "I'll go ask them." Alec offered them. They all looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and nodding.

"Morning Arc, Minnie!" The short girl greeted the two cheerfully, effectively cutting off what Minerva was going to most likely shoot back at his brother. The once bickering now silent pair jumped at the greeting of Alec as they turned to look at who interrupted them. Arc gave a smug smirk to Minerva while the Slytherin just rolled her eyes before they both looked back to the girl who greeted them.

"Good morning, Alec." Minerva greeted her, smiling.

"Yeah, g'morning, mate." Arc nodded, following the greeting and waving at her. Alec smiled at that, and replied, "Cool. Well, we should probably head in for breakfast. The others are waiting, after all." She pointed at them just standing there.

The Malfoy and his brother looked surprised at seeing the rest of them already there, but before any of them said anything, his and Robert's stomach started grumbling. Then everyone proceeded to laugh while the two glared at their friends. "Okay, okay. Let's go inside now, sorry." Arc apologized, though it didn't look like it. Minerva nodded in agreement as the both of them walked over, saying their greetings.

"So, what were you debating about?" Art asked his brother, who just shrugged and turned to Minerva as they stopped when they got inside the Great Hall.

"Nothing much. More of a heated discussion on whether or not I should try pranking one of the ghosts here." The Slytherin shrugged. Robert and Alec snorted out a laugh, while Emma and Art fought off an amused smile. "Well, we should probably get to our seats." Robert suggested.

The others started for their table, but Art abruptly froze which stopped Emma, as well. She looked at him, confused then seemed to remember what stopped him, making her cover her mouth to try (and fail) to stifle her laughter as her partner turned to run to the Slytherin table.

'Bollocks! My-'

"Minerva- MY HOMEWORK!"


	13. Stress Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our 6 students are not having the best week, let's see how they're doing.

_'Good riddance.. this headache...'_ Arc grumbled in his mind.

It was only the 4th week of school and Arc's head hurts like someone's hit him with a bloody bludger. Not that he's been hit with one, but he figures that's what it would feel like.

He was currently sitting in the loveseat provided in the common room, waiting for Robert. Today, he knew, was finally the day the first years were going to have Flying Lessons with a broom since Madam Hooch had gone down with dragon pox at the beginning of the school year. Today will be the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs first. And while Arc was jealous, he was a tad bit relieved since he was more tired than usual. 

Arc sighed tiredly, massaging his temples in a sad attempt to soothe his headache. They were bombarded with tons of essays and assignments, the Scamander thought it was way too many, but he has to push through. Sadly.

"Oi! You still alive over there, mate?" He heard Robert's voice as the dark skinned male walked over to him.

Arc would roll his eyes, but his head hurt way too bloody much for that, so he just replied, "Barely."

Robert snickered, "C'mon, Arc. We gotta head to breakfast," he smiled at his friend as he offered his hand. The glasses wearing male smiled back at him and took his hand, pulling himself up with Robert's help.

"Alright then." Arc picked up his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder, grimacing at the heaviness.

The metamorphmagus took notice of this and said, "I think Emma and Art found a spell for our bags. To make it lighter," as they started walking out. Arc perked up at that, "Little bro and Ems found something for it?" He repeated.

His friend nodded as they made their way down with a new ease compared to the one a few weeks ago.

"Brilliant!" The young Scamander cheered. Robert grinned at him, also excited for the possible change for their bags. They saw their friends hanging outside the Great Hall, like their routine became. Minerva was sitting on the floor, not wearing a robe as she wrote on a piece of parchment and quill in hand with an open book next to her, Alec and Artemis talking with one another standing up, while Emma was sitting next to Minerva reading a book.

"Good morning, you lot." Robert greeted, Arc followed the greeting as they saw their friends turned to them.

They all smiled, but Arc could see that everyone was just as tired as him, even Robert, who he noticed had a more slouched posture than usual. He noted the way Alec's hair is not properly fixed, the usual messy hair of his brother even messier, Minerva's disheveled clothes, and the shadows under Emma's eyes.

_'Looks like we all need a break.'_

"Morning, brother, Robert. You two are later than usual today." His brother greeted. Emma started standing up, dusting her robes off as she held out a hand for Minerva to take as the Slytherin gathered her things. It seems Alec and Minerva decided to keep their robes off for the Flying Lessons today.

"Good morning! I have Flying Lessons today with Minnie. Yours are tomorrow with the Ravenclaws, right?" The Hufflepuff asked them.

"Yep. With Emma and Artemis." Arc answered, smiling tiredly.

Alec nodded, "Well, I'm pretty nervous. I wonder if there will be any students who will become part of the Quidditch Team this year as first years." She wondered.

"Well, I want to get in the team," Emma cut into the conversation after helping Minerva with her stuff. "I was into sports back in Muggle school, might as well keep that up." She shrugged. "I'm not sure. It seems fun. We'll see," the Slytherin grinned, also joined the conversation while stuffing her book in her bag.

Artemis was going to respond with something when they heard a different voice, "Ooh. This conversation sounds interesting~."

The six of them all turned around to see Peeves floating over to them, "Oh. Hello there, Peeves! Good morning to you." Emma greeted, smiling. The others following suit. Peeves raised his eyebrows, faintly surprised at the nice greeting, he nodded to them as a greeting.

"Well, it was a pleasure, but we gotta go eat breakfast. See you around, Sir Peeves!" Emma broke through the slightly awkward silence, voicing what they were all thinking. Peeves, surprisingly, snorted. "Alright, see you. No need to call me with 'Sir', but sure." The poltergeist waved at them as they all started to go into the Great Hall, them waving back at him, too.

"He was nicer than I expected him to be." Minerva commented.

Artemis and Emma shared a look before shrugging. "Just treat everyone nicely and they'll return it." Art said after a moment. Alec and Emma nodded while Robert and Arc smiled.

 _'Can't argue with that.'_ The others thought. 

"Come on. We have to eat breakfast before you two have your Flying Lessons," Robert said. The others nodded with a small laugh as they all went over their house tables to eat.

=====

"Well, we'll see you lot later." Art said as they all walked out of the Great Hall together.

"Yep. What class do you 4 have?" Minerva inquired.

Arc sighed, "Astronomy. I bloody swear, all those stars we have to study." Emma and Robert shook their heads in mock comfort.

"They also teach it in Muggle school. Don't be so down." Emma pretended to comfort him while patting his back, which caused Robert and Artemis to snicker. Arc batted her hand away with a glare which only furthered the snickers from Robert and Artemis and made the Finnigan put a hand to her chest, feigning hurt.

"Well, we have to go. See you in Study Hall!" Alec bid, waving happily at them as she and Minerva started to walk away.

They waved back before turning back to each other once they were out of sight. They all nodded in sync before making their way to the Astronomy tower, where Professor Sinistra told them to be for their class today.

Robert suddenly clapped his hands, startling the other three. "What is it, Rob?" Art asked, puzzled.

"Do you and/or Emma have a spell to make our bags lighter? We need it." Robert stared at the two Ravenclaws intensely right before Arc remembered what he was talking about and turned an expectant stare to the two other people with them as they stopped in their tracks.

Emma looked at Artemis, bewildered, before understanding what they meant and turned back to the two tall boys. "Oh! There's the Feather-Light Charm, I practiced it a bit in my dorm and taught it to Art." Emma smiled.

The two boys held up their bags eagerly, waiting for the charm. Emma and Art laughed before casting the charm on the two Gryffindor's bags, Art on his while Emma on Robert's. "There. Now we REALLY need to run to Astronomy now. I want to get on Professor Sinistra's good side." Art urged. The others nodded and they ran all the way to the tower, not bothering to stop.

This will be a LONG week.


	14. Petty Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight occurs on the hallways. How does it to relate to our six students?

_'What the hell?!'_ Alec swore in her mind while running as fast as she could. (Which is, sadly, not so fast.)

"Who even are the ones fighting, Art?!" the shorter girl nearly screamed at her friend whom she is following to where the fight is happening.

"I don't know! I just know since Robert had somehow gotten super hearing from his dad, he could hear a fight happen! But who bloody knows how he is so fast!" Artemis replied, just as loud, not stopping to turn to her, well, not stopping at all.

"Okay! Okay! Is it one of us, then?!" Alec questioned loudly.

"It seems so. With how Rob seemed so panicked about it. The bloke rarely panics about things!" the Ravenclaw waved his hands around wildly, still somehow not losing his balance.

Artemis was just walking her and Robert to their next class out of boredom, since his class was near. Minerva, Emma, and Arc stayed behind for a while to get or return something from the library. They were about halfway when the Gryffindor froze in his tracks and ran back the way they came from.

"Where were Ems, Min, and Arc last?" she asked him, almost panting it out. She's tiring out fast.

"No bloody idea. They were in the library last, weren't they? Let's head there. We're close, don't worry." the boy reassured her. It didn't exactly help her stamina but she appreciates the reassurance.

When they finally turned the corner, they froze when they saw the fight happening. Not because of the actual fight, but of who were fighting.

"What the-"

"THOSE TWO NEVER FIGHT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Artemis interjected, disbelief, incredulity, and apprehension all on his face. It was quite a sight for the person who she knows is rather cool and impassive with these sorts of things. 

They saw Emma and Arc on the ground, seeming to be fighting as Arc had pinned Emma to the ground. But he seemed to be struggling as they all know that Emma had participated in a lot of active events in her Muggle school. When Emma was able to flip them over, they heard the Ravenclaw shout as they were jogging nearer.

"Why the bloody hell did you have my phone?!" she pinned the Gryffindor to the ground with difficulty.

"I just saw it sticking out of your bag when you were getting the book! Don't bloody blame me if I was curious!" Arc attempted to kick her ankle, which seemed to work as Emma faltered momentarily, giving Arc the advantage.

"It's private, mate! Good riddance!" she exclaimed as she was pinned to the floor again.

"Rob! Min! What happened?! WHy aren't you stopping it?!" Alec asked once her and Art had gotten closer and spotted Robert and Minerva in the small crowd, looking nervously at their two friends.

"We can't! We know Arc and Emma are the best with defensive spells from when we were studying! Emma put a sort of barrier around 'em!" Robert answered, looking at her and Art, and Emma and Arc, then back repeatedly.

"Apparently, Arc saw Emma's Muggle phone in her bag while Emma was picking out a book for our essay in Charms. She had asked Arc to hold onto it and Arc got curious. I never knew Emma was the secretive type." Minerva cut in before Art could ask again what happened.

"What could be so private as to start a fight? We know Emma doesn't have any specific relatives who died." Artemis pondered, a hint of frustration in his tone as he wiped a hand over his face. "And those two rarely, if not never fight at all!"

"What is going on here?!"

All the students froze as they heard the Headmistress's voice.

The four friends saw their two remaining friends tense before scrambling up, their disheveled states obvious from their hair down to their uniforms. They saw Emma grab her wand from her holster and did a small flick, seemingly removing the barrier.

"Ms. Finnigan, Mr. Scamander. Care to explain what is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked them in her usual stern voice.

"It... was an argument that escalated to a physical fight. We didn't use magic, though!" Arc replied, the last part coming out quickly.

The professor turned to Emma who tensed before forcing herself to relax, "It.. was a petty fight. Between us. He touched something that didn't belong to him, and while that was not good, I got physical. We didn't use magic, but I did make a barrier to prevent others from coming near us." she answered, surprising everyone with her straightforwardness and honesty.

Arc's eyes widened then softened as he stared at her for a moment before adding to her sentence, "And to make sure nobody would get hurt. That's it, Headmistress."

Professor McGonagall was clearly surprised with how they answered. Before she collected herself and said, "I see. Well, 10 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. For starting a petty fight," their two friends looked down in shame, "and getting late in class." They quickly looked up again in surprise before looking away in embarrassment at having forgot about their classes. "But plus 10 points to both for making a barrier, which is above your level. You two will serve detention with me after classes, understood?" Emma and Arc nodded quickly and walked a bit away to get their bags.

The other four friends also looked at each other quickly, surprised no one got whiplashed, as they turned to their professor, who just nodded in dismissal to them when she caught their eye. They turned to their two friends and mouthed "We're sorry" before dashing off to their classes, leaving their two friends behind.

"That was truly odd." Alec said to Robert who was dashing with her to their next class. Robert nodded in agreement. And there was only one thing the four friends were thinking while rushing to their classes. 

_'We better get a bloody explanation of this during class.'_


	15. Personal Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Arc are in detention. Will they make up or will they continue fighting?

Emma sighed as she walked into the Headmistress's office for her detention with Arc. She hasn't made up with Arc, yet. And frankly, she doesn't think they will for a while. But she hopes they will put it behind each other before next week.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall." she greeted the Headmistress politely as she walked over to a seat.

"Good evening Ms. Finnigan. Where is Mr. Scamander?" Professor McGonagall asked as she gestured for her to sit down.

"Probably putting his things back in his dorm with Robert still." the Ravenclaw answered automatically, immediately stiffening afterwards, almost stopping from sitting down. They've memorized each other's schedules already.

The professor nodded at her answer. "Well, are all of your assignments done?" she questioned her. Emma tilted her head, mentally cataloging all of her assignments and essays for school. She then replied after a moment, "I have about one or two. I'm nearly finished, so I will do them tomorrow during breakfast or tonight if I can't sleep."

The professor smiled at that, probably happy that she had accomplished a lot already. "That's good."

"Good evening, Headmistress. Apologies, am I late?"

The two turned at the new voice and saw Arc standing at the doorway, not wearing his robes or sweater either (like her), just his school uniform's dress shirt and pants, his wand most likely inside his pocket or sleeve.

"Not at all, Mr. Scamander. Please, sit."

Despite still being in a fight, the two friends couldn't help but nod at each other with a small wave as a small greeting. The young Scamander took a seat next to his friend.

"Well.. I'm not entirely certain if you two have made up already. But seeing as this has been a long day, I won't force you two to do anything. So if you'd like, you may pick out a book to read as I have to leave for a moment. Both of you will stay until 10:30pm, understood?" she ordered.

Emma and Arc looked at each other, a tad bit awkwardly before looking back up at their professor and nodding.

Professor McGonagall left the room after they nodded and the two sat in an awkward silence before the young Finnigan stood up to grab a book from the shelves their Headmistress keeps in her office.

"Was it that private?" Arc's question rung out the room, causing Emma to flinch at the sudden noise.

"You could say that." she replied, curtly but not harshly as she looked through the titles of the books placed neatly on the shelves.

Nothing was said for a few minutes.

"How far did you look into it?" Emma asked turning back around after she picked a book. Arc looked up from where he was absently fidgeting with the cuffs of his long sleeve. He shrugged, "It looked like some kind of button, with a sort of colorful flower design on it. After that, I just scrolled through a bit," he tried to explain.

' _He looked into the photos of all things. Great._ ' she thought, sighing to herself. The girl nodded as she sat back down.

They said nothing to each other. Arc wasn't sure whether to apologize first or ask first on why she had turned the small argument into a physical fight of some sorts, so he kept quiet.

"What books are there? I can't exactly read it from here," he asked her changing the topic.

His friend looked up to him from where she was reading. She snorted, "You're just lazy, you git." she accused. Arc smiled as she shook her head, amused.

"They're about Transfiguration there. Or animals. The history and blah, blah, blah..." she trailed off. It was Arc's turn to snort, ' _blah, blah, blah?.._ ' Emma rarely says rubbish like that.

"Rubbish, I know." They grinned at each other. Even though they haven't made up completely yet doesn't mean they can't have some fun small talk.

They heard the door open again, and the Headmistress walks back in. She seemed surprised for a moment that they were not fighting, but she looks relieved to say the least. ' _We're still friends, there's just tension._ ' the young Gryffindor thought, amused.

Arc turned back to his friend, raising an eyebrow at her for his question again. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning back to the book. He scowled at her, slightly annoyed. He saw her catch his eye and glared at him sideways discreetly. But he can see it's as halfhearted as his.

They continued their little staring (more like glaring, to be honest) contest. That is, until they heard a throat being cleared. They whipped their heads to the front and saw Professor McGonagall looking at them with a raised eyebrow. They looked away, flushing faintly in embarrassment.

The Transfiguration professor sighed and waved at them dismissively as she sat back down on her chair behind her desk in front of them.

They grinned at her apologetically before Emma continued to read while Arc stood up to pick and read a book, as well.

Nothing was said after that until their Headmistress dismissed them and they left her office. They decided to walk together in silence to their dorms.

When they reached the part where they have to separate, they turned back to each other.

"Good night." he bid.

"Night." she said back.

And then they parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note. IF there will be ships in this fanfic, it won't be Emma and Arc. These two will stick to being friends, even though some of their actions in the future together won't really look like friendship, anyways. Thank you!


	16. Reconciliation and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Arc reconcile after watching their four friends (in amusement)- try to handle them being distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 4 POV's here, just in case you might get confused while reading. Enjoy! :)

Minerva feels awkward. She doesn't really know with what, so she stayed quiet about it.

She sees Alec shift way over at the Hufflepuff table, just as uneasy as she is. They didn't see Emma and Arc talk to each other when they all met outside the Great Hall, like their usual routine has become.

But while the two aren't talking to _each other_ , they're talking to _them_ just fine. The Slytherin continued eating while thinking about her friends and their... fight.

After breakfast, she went over to Emma and Artemis, who she has class with next, they have Herbology together next. "Hey. You two ready?" The Slytherin asked.

They both nodded and they made their way to the greenhouses. Art and Minerva glanced at each other awkwardly, trying to think about how to ask their friend about her and Arc.

Unbeknownst to them, Emma was watching them from the corner of her eye discreetly in amusement. "Just because we're not talking doesn't mean we're suddenly not friends," the Slytherin and other Ravenclaw jumped in surprise. Emma laughed at them, "we don't hate each other, don't worry." she assured them.

The young Malfoy and Scamander both felt an unknowing weight lift slightly from their chest. They both smiled at the Half-blood, who grinned back at them. "I take it that's a good thing?" Artemis asked teasingly, but the two girls could tell he's worried.

Emma hummed, giving a thumbs up. They could also see she's thinking about something, so she really is going over how she and Arc can make up.

The Ravenclaw boy sighed quietly in relief and grinned at her, Minerva grinned back at him with as much enthusiasm while Emma watched with a fond look. They turned to her and she let out a small, thoughtful smile.

' _We'll be just fine._ ' Minerva thought, smiling, now relaxed.

=====

Robert shifted in his seat across Arc, uncomfortably. He was supposed to ask last night if Emma and Arc had made up already, but he was already asleep by the time Arc came back. He _did_ notice however, the fact that the two didn't greet each other when they met outside the Great Hall like usual.

"You alright there, mate?" He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Arc's question directed at him.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about my History of Magic essay." Robert lied easily, looking up from his food to see Arc looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed in concern and the corners of his mouth turned down. Yet he knew the other boy can tell he's lying.

The Scamander studied him for a few seconds longer before nodding hesitantly, turning back to his food.

The metamorphmagus finished his breakfast a few minutes later, then started staring at his friend, trying to find out what to say. It seems Arc caught him staring, because he suddenly snorted, standing up and slinging his book bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go get Alec, yeah?" The young Lupin asked, his housemate nodding in agreement. They made their way over to the Hufflepuff table to see their short friend fixing up her bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

"Hey! You ready to go?" Alec asked cheerfully, walking over to them.

"Yup! We've got History of Magic next?" Arc replied as they started walking out the Great Hall. ' _Looks like Emma, Art, and Minerva left already._ ' the tan skinned male mused.

"Yep." Robert breathed out, while the Hufflepuff nodded. "Alright then." Arc nodded, smoothing out his robes.

They walked in a(/n awkward silence?) for a while before Robert rubbed a hand over his face in frustration then snapped, "So. You and Ems, what's up? You two still mad at each other?"

His two friends paused in surprise at his outburst, the Gryffindor stopped as well, realizing what he did and tried to stammer an apology, but Arc answered him. "Not exactly," the Scamander looked away from his friends' gazes, "just haven't apologized or made up much, yet." He revealed.

"Well- when will you?!" the only girl among them cried out, which startled Arc who looked back at her while Robert's eyes widened and he stilled. "It- it feels weird." The Rosier finished awkwardly.

The pale Gryffindor smiled at them reassuringly, "Don't worry. Just waiting for the right time." He provided in an ominous voice before snickering. And while the two friends were not satisfied with that answer, if them groaning is taken to account, they do feel slightly better about the whole situation.

=====

The last class had just officially ended, and Emma and Arc were gathering their things, as they turned to their seatmate only to realize that they had ran off without telling them, or them in general.

' _Bloody hell?_ ' the two thought, confused.

Then it seemed to click in their minds that their friends are trying to get them to make up. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor looked at each other in amusement of their friends, then shrugged.

Once they finished up packing up, they left the classroom in silence. Emma breaking the silence by inquiring, "Lake?" Arc turned to her, his gaze unreadable, before he nodded and cracked a smile.

When they arrived at the lake, Arc sat under the tree while Emma tried climbing up to sit on the branch of said tree. When she succeeded, she made a sound of triumph, making a fond smile appear on the Pureblood's face underneath her.

"So, I'm pretty sure our friends are watching us." The Gryffindor commented as he leaned back against the tree trunk, staring off at the lake.

"I think so, too. But all the more reason to make up? They feel awkward around us." He heard the Ravenclaw whisper the last part. He also heard shifting, probably meaning she's trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah, sure thing. But what was so personal in that phone of yours?" He asked, before quickly adding, "If you don't mind answering."

There was a few moments of silence, most likely his friend wondering about how to answer his question. When Emma looked down, she saw her friend staring off to the distance, probably thinking about how she's thinking.

She smiled warmly, ' _Damn. We know each other too well. Merlin, I can't lie to him._ ' The black haired girl suddenly chuckled. The Gryffindor under her looked up questioningly, trying to catch her eyes.

"I cannot lie to you, mate. You should know that," She looked down at him, grinning softly, which he returned with a soft, small one.

"Just some details and such with people back home. I went to Muggle school, so of course I have some friends back there." She admitted calmly.

"Are you close?" Arc inquired softly, looking down at the grass he's sitting on. Emma stared at him, thoughtful.

"Yes. But I love you lot all the same, so don't go worrying about it, or else." The Ravenclaw (slightly?) threatened him, staring back at the distance. Arc let out a tiny smile, but continued his questions.

"What was with the reaction, then?" Emma shrugged, then answered, "Reflex, I reckon. Invasion of privacy, happened before so I reacted instinctively."

They both felt a twinge of guilt at their actions, and at the same time, they said, "I'm sorry."

They glanced at each other. They just smiled, then continued staring off into the distance. Faintly aware of the whoops and cheers of their friends in the background.

' _We'll let them have it._ ' The two friends thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm trying to add CLOSE friendship to this fic. So Arc and Emma reading each other very well goes for everyone in their group.


	17. Christmas Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our 6 students experience Christmas season and have to leave each other and go back to their families for the first time in months!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the sudden change in the chapter stuff, my dumb brain forgot that the Easter Break existed in Hogwarts, where they could all go back home. But I hope you'll enjoy! Thank you! :)

Artemis laughed as he said, "That was bloody fun!"

His friends all nodded while laughing in agreement, they had all just came back inside from the morning snow, and were all _drenched_. They all had to change and be ready because they'll be going back to their families tomorrow.

The young Ravenclaw saw his friends all try to dry some of their clothing (without magic, because it's more fun that way). He saw his brother, Arc, flap his arms around wildly in a bad attempt to dry his robes, he saw Robert going off to the side taking off his robes and squeezing some of the water that was soaked in.

He looked towards the girls and saw Minerva shivering as she looked frantically in her bag for an extra sweater she might've brought, he saw Alec wrapping her scarf more tighter around her neck and covering half of her face. He looked back to his brother and saw that Emma had walked up to him and was laughing at his attempt to become dry as she was taking off her beanie.

Artemis smiled, and took one more glance over all of his friends before taking off his scarf and squeezing some of the melted snow that seeped into it. They were all glad that they studied the heating charms ahead of their year so they feel warmer than what they'd actually be feeling right now.

"Hey, are we going back to our dorms to change before breakfast or what?" Minerva asked after having given up for her search for a sweater.

Art shrugged and looked at the others, Alec was shivering a bit, Robert was walking back to them, his robes back on, Emma just held an indifferent face while Arc shook his head.

"Let's get to the dorm, but if you don't want to we can just meet outside the Great Hall." The Gryffindor decided.

"Like I would be going straight for the Great Hall when all of us are shivering." Robert deadpanned, making the others snicker while Arc raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Right, right," Alec rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "let's go back for now, shall we? Let's meet like usual once we finish." the Hufflepuff finished.

Everyone murmured their agreements as they all headed back to the dorms, making small talk with each other.

=====

' _Where are the rest?_ ' Artemis looked around confused as to where his friends are, Emma was beside him, albeit sitting down, re-reading her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and checking over Rob's Potions essay.

"Where do you reckon are the rest, mate?" He asked while leaning back against the wall, glancing over to Emma.

His housemate paused, seemingly thinking over the question. After a second or two, she replied, "Maybe finishing up their packing, it's still rather early anyways, no worries." The Half-blood yawned, "I'm knackered, bloody glad I just need to pack up my clothes from earlier then I'm okay."

Art nodded his agreement. He, too, finished packing up last night. He stretched out his arms, as he tried (and failed) to stifle his yawn, making the Finnigan sitting down smile up at him briefly before looking back down at the essays laid out before her.

"Hey! Sorry for the wait." Came a familiar voice apologizing, the young Scamander looked and saw Minerva and Alec jogging over to them.

"No problem. We figured you lot were finishing with packing up for tomorrow." The two girls nodded at his statement, and he smiled.

"We finished with packing already! I'm sure you two are done?" Minerva inquired curiously.

Artemis nodded while he heard Emma mumble a "yes" absently. He then heard footsteps coming their way and looked to see his brother and their metamorphmagus friend jogging over to them.

"Hello, mates. Sorry, the stairs moved on us last second." Robert breathed out while Arc nodded along, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Yeah, the bloody stairs.." His brother panted.

"Quit your whining," Emma laughed as she stood up, dusting off her uniform in the process. "Here, Rob. Your essay. It should be okay, I just fixed a spelling mistake and you forgot to put snake fangs as part of your ingredients." She explained.

Robert sighed as he took back his essay, "Thanks, Em. That's it?" He questioned, and smiled when she nodded.

"Come on, we should head to breakfast." Minerva piped up, the others nodded at that and went in for their breakfast.

~Next Day~

Everyone inhaled a deep breath, puffing out a white breath as they all walked into the Hogwarts Express train to go back home. Once they found a compartment, they all stumbled in, putting their suitcases on the luggage rack before they sat down.

"So, I'm excited to know what you lot gave me," Artemis grinned teasingly, making the others chuckle.

"Same here. I'd have preferred staying at Hogwarts, but I'm sure Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would like to see me again." Robert told them, and everyone nodded along until the Gryffindor's words processed into their heads.

Arc and Alec both squawked in surprise, exclaiming a "WHAT?!", Artemis choked on air, Minerva faltered and tried speaking but no words came out of her mouth, while Emma... well, Emma just hummed slightly in surprise before giggling.

"W-why- what?!" Minerva finally got her own words out.

Robert laughed out loud, "I thought you lot already knew! Ems, did you?!" He wheezed, clutching his stomach while turning to Emma who sat across of him by the door of their compartment.

"I suspected," the Ravenclaw started, grinning as she fixed her scarf. "But I didn't want to assume, considering your parents died in the war." She admitted, rubbing her neck, apologetically.

He waved off her unspoken apology, "It's alright. I wouldn't have minded. But I thought you lot already knew! I mean, considering my brother, Teddy, was also adopted by the Potters, wasn't it obvious?" He questioned, slightly incredulous.

Alec looked like she was questioning her intelligence as Arc stared at him with a flat look. Minerva shrugged helplessly while Emma just snorted and pulled out her sketchpad to draw as usual. And Art, well Art just laughed.

The young Ravenclaw saw his friend shake his head in disbelief before looking outside the compartment door for the trolley of sweets.

=====

"Well, I reckon this is where we'll separate? We'll keep in touch." Art promised while Arc carried his bag out the train.

Emma nodded her agreement as Alec smiled happily. Minerva gave a thumbs up while Robert mock saluted.

"Mum and dad said they'd be here a bit late, so I'll just wait around here." Alec announced. They just nodded as they glanced at each other, a silent question in their eyes. "Dad said that for us, too. We'll wait around here." Their Slytherin spoke up.

"Right. Sorry, I'll be going this way. Merry Christmas, mates!" Emma looked reluctant to leave, but smiled and waved as she walked off, the others waving as well. "Merry Christmas!" The others echoed.

"I'll be waiting near the floo area. I take it that you two are going to be with me?" The metamorphmagus directed at the Scamander brothers. The said boys laughed as they nodded before they bid their goodbyes to the girls as they headed off.

Then Artemis can't help but think, as the others.

_'This might be the best Christmas, yet.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to know their gifts, well too bad! I might make some mentions in the future about it, but I won't say now. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	18. Easter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our 6 students decide to spend the Easter Break at Hogwarts. Let's see what they'll be up to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert's POV. Enjoy! :)

"Well isn't this a coincidence." Robert's head snapped to the side from where he was writing his name on the list when he heard a familiar voice deadpan at him.

The metamorphmagus sighed, "Your guardians-parents have a meeting that you don't want to go to, either?" He guessed, already knowing the answer. Arc snorted as he took the quill from him.

"It's quite obvious, don't you think?" Arc smirked at him before he started to write his name on the list, as well.

"Art staying, too?" Robert questioned as he leaned against the back of the couch in their common room. The young Scamander nodded absently, finishing writing his name.

"Do you know if the girls are staying?" His friend asked him as he turned around.

"I'm not completely sure. I reckon Alec will, but I don't know if Emma or Minerva is," the tan skinned bloke checked his watch, "c'mon. Just because we don't have class, doesn't mean we should lounge around here."

Arc groaned, "Fine, you wanker. Let's at least get the others," his friend demanded. Robert chuckled as he gave a thumbs up. "To Ravenclaw's common room."

When they got in (Emma and Artemis gave them the riddle during breakfast), they certainly weren't expecting to see the two people they were looking for napping in the common room. Emma's lithe form curled up in the loveseat, her knees up to her chest as she hugged her legs. The two Gryffindors were relieved their friend had worn robes since she was wearing a skirt. While Artemis was sprawled out on the couch, lying on his back with his left arm hanging off the side.

They realized that the two Ravenclaws were trying out advanced spells and must've gotten tired. The two smiled at their sleeping friends with amusement as they started to walk up to them. If they wanted to sleep they had to at least go to their dorms.

They decided to wake Artemis up first, since the couch was closer. Arc shook his brother's shoulder for a couple of seconds while calling out his name.

After a while, Art startled awake and abruptly sat up, causing his forehead to collide (painfully, from the looks of it) with Arc's, causing both of them to yell out in pain and surprise. Their yelling caused Emma to wake up from her spot in the loveseat and scramble to stand as she pulled out her wand.

Robert, who was in between wincing at the collision of foreheads and laughing at it suddenly jumped in front of Emma, his hands out in a calming gesture.

It took a moment for the Ravenclaw to blink out of her sleepy haze to notice who was in front of her. "Robert?.." She said, confused. "What happened? Art's yelling?" She questioned, lowering her hand.

"Ah, well," the young Lupin looked over at the Scamander brothers who were rubbing their foreheads, as he tried not to laugh. Emma walked over to stand next to him, curious.

"We noticed the two of you were sleeping and tried to wake Art up. Art and Arc's foreheads bumped hard into each other and they yelled in pain." He explained.

The young Finnigan snorted, "Right. I'll be right back." She ran into her dorm, leaving the boys confused. After a minute or two, she came out, carrying some sort of packet in her hands. "Here, these are to make sure they won't swell." She handed them over to the two boys.

Emma caught Robert's eyes, and Robert caught on and tried to suppress a laugh. Curiously, Arc placed the (ice) packet against his forehead. The Gryffindor gasped and jumped quickly removing the packet against his forehead.

Artemis looked at his brother, confused, before trying it out for himself. It seems he quickly regretted it since he basically threw the packet directly at Robert's face. He stumbled backwards with an, "Oomph!"

Emma burst out laughing as she reached out to steady him with a hand on his shoulder, "Blimey. Not nice, Art," she berated jokingly.

Art scowled at her halfheartedly. The metamorphmagus rubbed his nose, _'Good riddance, that hurt'_ .

"That's not how a true Pureblood should ask." A voice tutted teasingly. The four turned around and saw Minerva and Alec strolling in. The two girls' eyes widened in surprise when they saw Arc and Art's foreheads and Robert's nose before bursting out in laughter.

"W-what happened?" Alec gasped through her laughter.

"Rob and I found these two prats asleep over here and tried waking Art up first. My dearest brother woke up and bumped our foreheads together," Arc explained, but before Minerva could interject, "and Ems got us these odd ice packets, Art tried it and threw the rubbish at Rob." He ended with a grin.

"Those are not rubbish! Now put those back on your foreheads!" Emma scolded while grabbing the ice packet from Robert and giving it back to Art as Minerva and Alec continued to laugh.

The Scamander brothers grumbled but complied, their bodies stiffening as the ice packet touched their forehead.

"Where'd you even get them?" Minerva inquired curiously after she calmed down.

"My parents made me bring some emergency first aid to school. But I did learn some healing magic already by myself." The Ravenclaw answered as she observed the two brothers' foreheads.

"Wait! You've been learning healing magic already?" Robert exclaimed, incredulously.

"Yeah. I saw some books in the library and wanted to try it out myself before showing you all," she replied as turned back around and leaned against the edge of the couch.

"Ooh! Sounds brilliant!" The Hufflepuff complimented. Emma rubbed her neck, looking flustered and a bit awkward but smiled. "I'll teach you lot soon." She promised.

"Sounds good, mate." Artemis grinned from where he was pressing the ice packet to his forehead.

"Anyways, do you lot want to actually do something for Easter or shall we just practice spells with tons of chocolate and eggs?" The young Malfoy offered, with a smirk bordering on a grin because of her excitement.

Arc, Art, and Robert looked at each other in surprise before turning back to the girls and asking the question all on their minds.

_"You are all staying, too?"_

Minerva shrugged and gave a lazy grin, basically saying "yes". Alec gave a thumbs up with a cheery smile. And Emma saluted as a confirmation.

"Brilliant!" Arc cheered happily, Art and Robert grinning at him and then the girls.

Minerva snorted, "So, what'll it be?" she questioned.

The others all glanced at each other, then responded with no hesitation.

"Both."

=====

It's been about two hours since they've started planning what to do for Easter.

The group of friends didn't know if they were allowed to have what Muggles call "Easter Egg Hunting", so they decided to try painting eggs. Until Minerva asked, "So, where do we get the eggs?"

Robert jumped from where he'd been lying down on the grass, he saw Arc beside him do the same. Artemis who was sitting against a tree, snapped his head up to the Slytherin, while Emma startled from where she was sketching in the journal Minerva had gifted her. Alec was already chatting with Minerva so that must have been the topic of the conversation.

"Can't we ask some from the house elves?" Artemis suggested.

Minerva paused at that, a thoughtful look on her face. Alec jumped in, "Wouldn't that be kind of rude? We aren't exactly friends with the house elves.." The Hufflepuff trailed off uncertainly.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. But if it makes you feel better, we can maybe invite them to it?" Robert piped in, offering since they all knew how Alec could get and it isn't a bad idea.

"Yeah. Or we can give the finished ones to them as a gift!" Emma provided setting her journal down, smiling.

"We can also give them some other goods, like chocolate. It _is_ Easter, after all." The Gryffindor beside him grinned as he sat up and agreed.

Minerva smiled, "Sounds good. I want people to not see me like my father." She gave them all a thumbs up. Alec beamed at her, Emma smiled contentedly as she went back to sketching, the boys looked at each other and grinned before lying back down.

"But for now, let's relax. We'll do it tomorrow." Arc sighed as he announced. The others laughed and nodded along their agreement before going back to their relaxing.

_'Yep. Definitely tomorrow instead.'_


	19. A Temporary Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the first year. Our 6 students have to say goodbye... for now, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's POV. Enjoy! :)

Alec sat down on her bed, getting ready to sleep. But she can't seem to get relaxed enough to want to lie down. She saw her dormmate come out of the loo, rubbing her eyes sleepily. The Hufflepuff smiled.

"Tired?" She guessed, fiddling with her fingers.

Daisy laughed, "Of course."

"Hm.."

Alec looked down on her hands resting on her lap. _'We're leaving the day after tomorrow.'_ She mused, anxiously. _'Will we still be friends? Oh, they might not like me anymore. Did they ever?'_ She unconsciously pressed her lips together in a thin line.

She was broken out of her musings by a hand landing on her shoulder. The young Rosier jolted and her head snapped up. She saw Daisy staring at her, kneeling down since she was sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Her dormmate asked, frowning. Alec saw the concern in her eyes and immediately felt guilty.

"Yes- yeah!" She nodded, trying a smile. "Sorry for worrying you." The Hufflepuff apologized.

Daisy shook her head, pulling her hand back and standing up. "It's alright," she smiled. "We should go sleep, mate." 

Alec smiled, properly this time as she started to lay down. Before she was able to bid good night to her dormmate, the girl said,

"Don't worry about your friends. Night, Alec."

The Rosier froze, speechless. Before stuttering out a "N-night. Thank y-you," and then turning on her side to sleep.

=====

"Alec! Good morning." Alec jumped slightly as she turned and saw Robert standing there, waiting for her.

"Robert! Good morning!" She greeted immediately before looking around, confused.

The Gryffindor seemed to understand her confusion as he chuckled.

"Minerva needed to do something with her housemates. She ordered me, of all people, to pick you up." He explained, loosening his tie a bit.

"Oh, right!" She remembered Minnie saying something like that yesterday. "But where is Arc?" She questioned.

"With Artemis. Emma left early with her dormmate to help her with something, I reckon." He answered as they started walking.

"Ah, okay. Sorry if picking me up is bothering you." The Hufflepuff apologized, making Rob glance at her for a moment before looking forward again.

"Don't apologize. We're friends, it's what we do." The tall (way too tall, in her opinion) boy replied softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Her eyes widened, before she grinned happily. _'Daisy was right.'_ She thought.

The two walked in silence. They weren't as close to each other as they were with their other friends, but still close.

"I'm quite nervous for tomorrow."

Alec was surprised at the metamorphmagus's admission, since he doesn't seem like the type to talk about his feelings.

"I thought you'd be excited?" She inquired.

"Well, I am. But I don't want to leave you lot. I'm not so close to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," he confessed.

The Rosier nodded sympathetically, "Yes. I'm not too close with my guardians- er, parents, as well."

Robert gave her a wry smile before they continued walking to the Great Hall for their breakfast.

When they arrived outside the Great Hall, as per usual, they saw the Scamander brothers chatting while leaning against the wall. When Arc noticed them, he waved, causing Artemis to turn back and nod in greeting.

 _'Minnie and Ems aren't here, yet..'_ Alec mentally noted before greeting the brothers.

"Morning, you two," Arc greeted as they got closer. "No sign of Minnie or Ems?" He continued questioningly.

Robert sighed as he shook his head. "Where'd those two go anyways?"

"Emma's dormmate asked her to help with a homework. All I know is that they won't be in the Great Hall since Emma doesn't like studying there unless it's Study Hall." Arc said in reply.

"Okay. Do we wait or should we go in?" Alec proceeded to ask.

The boys all glanced at each other in silence. Arc shrugged, "I can wait. Still early." The young Scamander stated nonchalantly.

Everyone nodded, and just waited in silence before they saw Rob perk up.

"Rob?" Artemis urged.

"I hear Minnie and Emma walking here. Just by the corridor, near the library." He informed them, cocking his head to the side as he continued to listen.

Alec blinked in surprise, _'Right. Metamorphmagus.'_ She reminded herself.

"They're walking here together?" The Hufflepuff concluded, ending in an asking tone.

Just a moment after she said that, they saw Minerva and Emma just turn the corridor. Walking side by side, conversing. They saw Minerva notice them and wave at them, causing Emma to look over and smile.

The two girls start to jog over and greet them once they stop in front of them.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Emma apologized as she ran a hand through her hair.

Alec shook her head, "Not at all! Let's go in, shall we?" She suggested, laughing when eager nods came as a response.

=====

Alec doesn't know how, but her anxious thoughts from last night came back with full force right after breakfast, making her want to hurl out the food she's just eaten.

Apparently, Minerva took notice and asked, "Alec? Are you alright? You look sick..." The Slytherin noted worriedly.

The Hufflepuff jumped slightly, and then answered a bit shakily, "I-I'm fine."

"You're scared for tomorrow, aren't you?" Emma guessed, but her tone already suggested she knew. Alec sputtered, before looking down and nodding.

She heard snorts and felt ashamed and humiliated, until she heard a voice speak somberly, almost solemnly, "We're all scared, mate. No need to feel like the odd one out." The voice, Arc, claimed.

The Half-blood snapped her head up to see five equally sad smiles aimed at her. She didn't know what to say, but she flushed, quickly looking away.

"Don't feel so down! We'll keep in contact!" Minerva comforted. Art nodded along with her, "Of course! We're friends, we stick together." He declared.

Merlin, she felt like crying right then and there. _'I probably will'_ . She then heard a giggle next to her and an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She startled and noticed that Minerva had pulled her close.

The Pureblood then slung an arm around Emma's shoulders, which prompted the Ravenclaw to then sling an arm around the bloke closest to her, which was Arc. In turn, the young Scamander pulled his brother close, which made Artemis drag Robert into the hug in between him and Alec.

They all burst out into laughter at the way their hug turned out, but they loved every second of it.

"I love this, but I don't want to get scolded by Professor Anna again." Robert uttered, breaking the happy silence in their hug. Arc started snickering unashamed, Artemis chuckled a bit while Minerva snorted. Alec then giggled, trying to keep it down as Emma started shaking uncontrollably in laughter.

"C'mon! I may have not gotten scolded but it was bloody terrifying to watch." Arc shivered as he clearly recalled the memory. Art nodded in agreement while Emma continued grinning but Alec could see she was unnerved by it, too, as she abruptly stopped laughing.

And her chest suddenly swelled with pride as she realized that she could read her friends like this already.

"Well, we've got to go. What class do you two have?" Artemis asked and tilted his head after they all broke their nice group hug.

"Charms," she answered, smoothing down her robes. Emma nodded as Robert gave them a small salute in acknowledgement.

"Bye!" The boys bid, already starting their sprint to the Potions classroom. The young Ravenclaw girl just shook her head and gave them a small wave before jogging after the boys, steadily getting faster.

"Ready?" She turned and saw Minerva, smiling at her reassuringly.

Alec nodded, "Yeah."

~Next Day~

The day went normal, well, as normal as it can get when everybody is leaving each other for a while.

Alec supposed it wasn't so bad.

After all, they had another group hug with another promise to communicate.

She couldn't be more relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Now I can finally articulate this fic. This fic follows all the canon from the 6 HP Books and 7 movies, and will feature characters from Cursed Child. However, the plot from Cursed Child won't be here, as it wouldn't make any sense. So in this fic, EVERYTHING is the same except for the plot of Cursed Child. It never happened in this fic, but the characters are still there and stuff, like Scorpius, Albus and stuff. Thank you.
> 
> (I'll be changing the Summary of this fic and some other things after I post this chapter.)


End file.
